gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Niemand (Episode)
"Niemand"Quotenmeter.de (im Original "No One")HBO-Schedule ist die achte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die achtundfünfzigste der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von David Benioff und D. B. Weiss geschrieben, Regie führte Mark Mylod. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge findet am 12. Juni 2016 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raume erfolgt die Erstausstrahlung am 13. Juni 2016. Inhalt Während Jaime (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) seine Möglichkeiten abwägt, beantwortet Cersei (Lena Headey) eine Aufforderung. Tyrions (Peter Dinklage) Plan trägt Früchte. Arya (Maisie Williams) stellt sich einem neuen Test. Handlung In Braavos Lady Crane hat Aryas Rat befolgt und ihrer Darstellung der um Joffrey trauernden Cercei Wut und Haß hinzugefügt. Hinter der Bühne findet sie die niedergestochene Arya, die sich bis hier geschleppt hat. Aus früheren heftigen Auseinandersetzungen mit ihren Liebhabern kennt sie sich aus mit der Versorgung von Bauchwunden. Sie möchte, daß Arya der Truppe als Schauspielerin beitritt. Doch Arya weiß, daß sie immer noch verfolgt wird. Unter Protest nimmt sie dennoch Mohnblumensaft als Schlafmedizin an. Als sie erwacht ist Lady Crane immer noch bei ihr und geht einen neuen Trank vom Regal zu holen. Als Arya ein Geräusch hört und nach ihr ruft, ist sie bereits ermordet und die Heimatlose, erklärt, daß der Vielgesichtige Gott ihren Namen fordert. Auf einer wilden Verfolgungjagd durch die Stadt reissen Aryas Wunden erneut auf. Mit letzter Kraft schafft sie es wieder in ihr Versteck, wo Nadel auf sie wartet. Als die Heimatlose sie dort siegesgewiss stellt, löscht sie das Licht. Jaquen N'Hagar erwartet die Siegerin in der Halle der Gesichter. Er verfolgt eine Blutspur und findet als neues hinzugefügtes Gesicht das der Heimatlosen. Arya konfrontiert ihn mit seinem Befehl sie zu töten und bedroht ihn mit Nadel. Angstfrei erklärt er, dass sie aber noch hier sei und endlich "Niemand". Arya läßt von ihm ab und stellt stolz klar Arya Stark von Winterfell zu sein und nun nach Hause zu gehen. In den Flusslanden Sandor spürt einige Männer der Bruderschaft auf denen er die Schuld am Massaker an den Dorfbewohnern sowie Septon Ray gibt und richtet sie mit seiner Axt hin. Als danach weiterstreift trifft er auf Thoros von Myr und Ser Beric Dondarrion, die gerade dabei sind Zit Zitronenmantel und seine beiden Kumpanen für ihre Verbrechen unter dem Deckmantel der Bruderschaft durch erhängen hinzurichten. Beric bietet Sandor an, um dessen Rachegelüste zu befriedigen, zwei der drei Männer, von diesem, persönlich hinzurichten. Sandor geht darauf ein und will gerade Zit mit seiner Axt ausweiden, doch die Männer der Bruderschaft schreiten ein und erklären ihm, dass sie nur den schnellen Tod durch den Strang als Hinrichtungsart vorsehen. Clegane stoßt darauf hin zwei der Klötze, unter den zum Tode verurteilten, weg wären Ser Beric den den dritten Übernimmt. Bevor alle gehen nimmt sich Sandor Clegane nach Zits Stiefel und zieht sich diese an, Danach sitzen alle zusammen am Lagerfeuer und Thoros versucht, zusammen mit Beric, Sandor zu überreden der Bruderschaft ohne Banner beizutreten, da sich im Norden eine uralte Macht entfesselt und sie seine Kampfeskraft und Fähigkeiten als Krieger in diesem Gefecht sicher benötigen werden, In Königsmund In Schnellwasser Brienne und Podrick haben auf Sanzas Geheiss Schnellwasser erreicht, wo Podrick scharfsinnig bemerkt, dass sie es mit einer Belagerung zu tun haben und Brienne sich von den Wachen zu Jaime führen läßt. Während deren Verhandlung im Zelt albert Bronn mit Podrick, der beteuert die Lady Brienne nicht berührt zu haben und den Kampf von ihr zu erlernen. Bronn gibt ihm eine Extra-Lektion, während Jaime im Zelt anerkennt, dass Brienne ihren Eid mit Eidwahrer erfüllt habe. Nach erfüllter Mission will Brienne das Schwert aus valyrischem Stahl zurückgeben, doch Jaime schenkt es ihr für immer. In Meereen Tyrions Plan scheint aufzugehen; durch die Predigten der roten Priesterin kehrt wieder Frieden in Meeren ein. Varys reist unterdessen aus der Stadt ab um in Westeros Verbündete für eine Invasion und die Rückkehr der Targayens zufinden, Zusammen mit Missandei und Grauer Wurm feiert Tyrion den abgewendeten Bürgerkrieg in der Großen Pyramide und er überredet beide zum Wein trinken und Witze erzählen. Gerade als sich die Stimmung etwas lockert, greifen die Meister Meeren von See aus an. Tyrion gesteht ein das er damit nicht gerechtet habe und Grauer Wurm übernimmt die Verteidigung der großen Pyramide. Als sie Geräusche auf dem Dach wahrnehmen gehen die Unbefleckten in Stellung und schicken einen Späher um nachzuschauen. Im nächsten Moment fallen alle, vor ihrer Königin, auf die Knie und Daenerys betritt den Raum. Auftritte Erste Auftritte Tode *Ser Brynden Tully *Zit *Gatins *Morgan *Lady Crane *Die Heimatlose Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie Produktion Cast Starring *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Mother Cersei Lannister *Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei *Maisie Williams as Arya Stark *Conleth Hill as Varys *Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane *Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn *Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth *Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar *Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen Baratheon Guest Starring *Richard E. Grant as Izembaro *Essie Davis as Lady Crane *Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle *Anton Lesser as Qyburn *Ian Gelder as Ser Kevan Lannister *Faye Marsay as the Waif *Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm *Richard Dormer as Lord Beric Dondarrion *Paul Kaye as Thoros of Myr *Clive Russell as Ser Brynden Tully *Tobias Menzies as Lord Edmure Tully *Tim Plester as Walder Rivers *Daniel Tuite as Lothar Frey *Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne *Eugene Simon as Lancel *Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Lord Mace Tyrell *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane *Jóhannes Haukur Jóhannesson as Lem *Melanie Liburd as a Red Priestess *Leigh Gill as Bobono *Rob Callender as Clarenzo *Sam Redford as a Tully bannerman *Ricky Champ as Gatins *Ian Davies as Morgan *Ross McKinney *Steve Love *Brahm Gallagher *Adam Turns *Nanna Bryndís Hilmarsdóttir as a musician *Ragnar Þórhallsson as a musician *Arnar Rósenkranz Hilmarsson as a musician *Brynjar Leifsson as a musician *Kristján Páll Kristjánsson as a musician Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Königinmutter Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Conleth Hill als Varys *Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane *Jerome Flynn als Ser Bronn *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Tom Wlaschiha als Jaqen H'ghar *Dean-Charles Chapman als König Tommen Baratheon Nebendarsteller *Richard E. Grant als Izembaro *Essie Davis als Lady Crane *Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle *Clive Russell als Ser Brynden Tully *Anton Lesser als Qyburn *Ian Gelder als Ser Kevan Lannister *Faye Marsay als Die Heimatlose *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Richard Dormer als Lord Beric Dondarrion *Paul Kaye als Thoros von Myr *Clive Russell als Ser Brynden Tully *Tobias Menzies als Lord Edmure Tully *Tim Plester als Walder Strom *Daniel Tuite als Lothar Frey *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Eugene Simon als Lancel Lennister *Roger Ashton-Griffiths als Lord Mace Tyrell *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson als Ser Gregor Clegane *Jóhannes Haukur Jóhannesson als Zit *Melanie Liburd als Rote Priesterin *Leigh Gill als Bobono *Rob Callender als Clarenzo *Sam Redford als Tully-Vasall *Ricky Champ als Gatins *Ian Davies als Morgan *Ross McKinney *Steve Love *Brahm Gallagher *Adam Turns *Nanna Bryndís Hilmarsdóttir als Musiker *Ragnar Þórhallsson als Musiker *Arnar Rósenkranz Hilmarsson als Musiker *Brynjar Leifsson als Musiker *Kristján Páll Kristjánsson als Musiker Anmerkungen Trivia *Der Titel der Episode "Niemand" bezieht sich auf Arya Starks Handlungsstrang, die in der Ausbildung im Haus von Schwarz und Weiß zum Mann ohne Gesicht ein Niemand werden muss. Medien Bilder Varys und Tyrion 608.jpg Videos Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 8 Preview (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Inside the Episode 8 (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 8 – Believable Threats (HBO Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 8 – A Queen Displeased (HBO) Einzelnachweise en:No One fr:No One ru:Никто zh:S06E08 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6